La historia que no escribi
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA Escribimos ficciones para no volvernos locos, para no lanzarnos por la ventana...  empezar a crear algo, quizás un destino sin creer en el, quizás un latido que no llegue a sentir a través de un horizonte roto.


Bueno... Se que es un poco tarde, pero no pude resistir la tentación de participar en el concurso.

Bueno es una historia simple, el mar y escribir ficciones nos provocan muchas cosas, a veces absurdas, a veces contradictorias, pocas veces triste pero siemore hermosas, pero siempre están ahí como recuerdos de lo que vale la pena. Quizás los personajes que emplee no sean los que uno esta acostumbrado a ver juntos en una historia, pero espero les guste tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera el genocidio al por mayor seria algo indispensable en la serie, Deidara seguirá vivo, Sasuke muerto y el NaruSaku ya habría desde hace mucho. No gano dinero con esto, toda esta producción es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción para fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Hinata necesitaba un nuevo vestido para la boda de Suigetsu y Karin, de entre todos sus conocidos, ellos eran los últimos que esperaría que llegaran al altar… la culpa un condón roto, pero no es que se esforzara en encontrarlo, seguramente lo vería de casualidad un día cualquiera camino al banco o buscando alguna otra cosa mas, por eso no se esforzaba lo suficiente.<p>

Sus días pasaban de esa manera, entre historias de Cortazar y Dostoievsky, hasta que una tarde, acompañando a su hermana menor en busca de la nueva zaga de crepúsculo cuando encontró un libro de esos viejos y casi despastados, una breve antología, pero entre todos ellos hubo uno que la perturbo como si el mismo Nyarlathotep se apareciera solo para ella, e tema era demasiado parecido a la temática del Punisher: un exsoldado se vuelve loco por la desesperación de perder a la mujer que ama, tanto es su dolor que se dedica a eliminar sistemáticamente a las bandas de asesinos de su ciudad esperando dar con los indicados, solo que en esta historia el muere rodeado de cadáveres y con un ultimo suspiro el nombre de su amada muere en sus labios.

A ella el cuento le parecía lo mas hermoso que podía hacer un hombre, le sorprendió que una historia así pudiera escribirla alguien con esas palabras cuando en otras condiciones seria mas para la temática de una película de acción o en el mejor de los casos un cliché al que nadie le importaría como terminaría siquiera, ella siempre fantaseaba con alguna tragedia y un amado vengador haciendo justicia en su nombre, fantaseaba con esa idea desde la muerte de Kiba en el fuego cruzado entre policías corruptos y un comando de la marina. Y bueno, ya todos sabemos que hay gente que escribe una historia sacada del inconciente colectivo de miles de personas, por eso lograban triunfar. Le daba rabia que una historia tan bella no hubiese sido escrita por ella, que tenia en mente la idea rondando mas de un año, la atmosfera tan oscura pero romántica de la historia, los toques de sensualidad entre líneas que despertaba el personaje femenino y esa absorbente oscuridad de esta historia la conmovían como pocos lo habían logrado. Reviso en internet el nombre del escritor y se topo con un hombre maduro, veterano de la revolución nicaragüense (ella no sabia siquiera donde estaba nicaragua), escritor consumado latinoamericano y viejo verde cómo solo podía serlo el, dio con varias frases sobre el talento de un escritor, incluso leyó algunos de sus ensayos políticos pero no los comprendió, términos como materialismo histórico o lucha de clases eran ajenos a ella, pero poco le importaba, ese era el relato que atesoraría por el resto de su vida, era de ella, aunque la había escrito otra persona, ella nunca tenia tiempo, si no era estudiar para un parcial era sacar a sus amigos de la cárcel, cuando no la universidad no paraba clases por que la asamblea estudiantil (comunistas) estaba peleada con la asociación estudiantil (lamebotas del gobierno) tenia que escribir un ensayo urgente para convencer a gente que la carrera de letras no era una perdida de tiempo y un derroche de dinero. Se conformaba con releer el cuento de ves en ves

Un viernes en al mañana recibió una llamada de Sakura, ella atrapada entre tantos apuntas, tantos cafés que se extendían a medianoche con los mismos amigos depresivos de siempre y la eterna rutina familiar de complacer a su tiránico padre no se lo pensó dos veces en aceptar la invitación de pasar un fin de semana completo en la costa: "vamos a descansar un tiempo a la playa, a hacer toples, a tomar el sol, a comer camarones, el chiste es irnos a disfrutar un rato, tienen un cine de películas en blanco y negro, van a pasar El halcón maltes, leí en el periódico que era en ese hotel donde DH Lawrance se hospedaba en sus viajes por la zona, vale la pena conocerlo, vamos este fin y nos desintoxicamos de todo" Sakura siempre fue así, impulsiva, con esa habilidad de convertir un fin de semana en toda una aventura, una habilidad casi alquimia en evitar que lo raro fuese sinónimo de aburrido, cuando Hinata colgó el teléfono escucho a su padre quejarse de que los ejidos eran un lastre para el desarrollo del país, para cuando había terminado de hablar ella ya tenia lista su maleta, eso la asqueo un poco, era mas fácil elegir la ropa para pasar unos días fuera que poner en palabras las historias que rondaban en su mente, y recordó con alguna desilusión que no podía separarse del libro donde estaba su cuento, el cuento que no pudo escribir ella…

Hinata no conducía, así que todo el viaje se fue apretujada y con miedo (sus viejos temores clasistas, inculcados por su padre no la abandonarían así como así) el miedo a la gente que la rodeaba, campesinos y obreros la mayoría se disipo tan pronto llego a la parada y se encontró a Sakura esperándola, en cuento llegaron al hotel sus ultimas dudas se disiparon, el olor a tabaco, tan añejo en las paredes de madera, el olor que provenía del comedor, las gastadas escaleras y la habitación reservada en la parte mas antigua del hotel, donde el viejo estilo colonial la enamoraron desde el primer momento.

Pasearon todo el día, tomaron miles de fotografías y comieron un delicioso coctel de camarones, ya en la noche, cuando fueron a cenar al hotel, Hinata levanto la vista, lo primero que vio fue una pipa encendida, que le recordaba tanto a la camiseta que solía usar Deidara antes de que lo desaparecieran, por vergüenza nunca le pregunto quien era ese encapuchado fumando de una pipa, después vio la cara y si bien estaba callada, la expresión mas correcta seria que se quedo muda de la impresión, era la misma cara del escritor, de mirada cansada y profunda, de frente amplia y franca, de vos que debía de venir de otros tiempos, donde acaso fue un héroe, sus dedos eran largos y finos, de otras historias que ella no podría escribir. Tendría ya unos 60 años pero se le veía bien conservado, quería caminar hasta el, decirle cuando amaba su pequeño cuento y a la ves decirle amargamente que su cuento no debió de escribirlo el, si no ella… pero no pudo, tenia una profunda timidez, fruto de años de acomplejamientos y nulo autoestima, nunca podía acercarse a nadie, incluso sus propios amigos desconocían bastante de ella, pararse y hablar con un conocido escritor era demasiado, Sakura le hablaba pero se dio cuenta de la timidez de su compañera y volteo a ver a donde ella se esforzaba en disimular que veía "joder Hinata, ¿ese no es el famoso sabio pervertido? ¿El escritor?"

El pelo negro, largo y sedoso se la chica le recordaba algo, pero de momento no sabia precisar que, por el momento estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar que se inventaría mañana en la conferencia que tenia que dar sobre el mar y la literatura, no salía de su mente la vieja canción de un autor que afirmaba que su niñez seguía jugando en las playas del mediterráneo guardando amores, penas y juegos, debería de hacer algo parecido, tomando en cuenta que el mar siempre nos recuerda lo diminutos que somos, aun mas que el cielo, ya que podemos entrar al mar, recordó de golpe las largas noches en el atlántico, cuando con armas proporcionados por la Unión Soviética vigiaban las playas para evitar los miles de pequeños desembarcos de mercenarios contratados por el dictador que pretendían derrocar, esos eran buenos tiempos, por el momento empezó a garabatear en una servilleta, por el momento mientras tuviera vino y una buena cena podría llegar la inspiración, a la mañana podría salir a caminar con su mujer por la playa. Su mujer, charlaba, sobre como los nuevos escritores no el compromiso necesario con las letras, y que la mayoría de quienes acudirían al día siguiente solo pretendían tomar unas breves vacaciones baratas, Tsunade suspiro y pregunto que quien les había robado su guerra, hablaba sin darse cuenta que Hinata no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Jiraiya sintió que era a clase de chica que escuchaba todo de lo que hablaban y nadie la escucharía a ella, tenia aspecto de estudiante melancólica y distraída, con ojos lavanda que parecían de cristal, cuando se paro para ir al sanitario Jiraiya casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco, su sencilla belleza, su andar elegante y tímido y su ligero vestido le recordó a la mujer de un viejo cuento, esa que nunca había podido dar con su cara, aquella que provoco una pasión vengativo y asesina, ella era definitivamente la mujer de su cuento.

Y es que nunca había sabido dar con ella. El cuento ya era viejo e incluso se avergonzaba un poco por el estilo, miles de personas lo habían leído, se había traducido a varios idiomas y estaba hasta en antologías donde el no recibía un solo centavo. En ese entonces le hubiera gustado conocerla, mostrarla en el cuento tal y como se debía de ver, incluso, o mas bien a pesar de que su vestido azul celeste demostraba que a chica era una típica burguesa que poco le interesaría su literatura. Imagino que al día siguiente podría acercársele, decirle que ella era el personaje de una de sus historias, que era un descaro que se escapara de sus libros, que ella no tenia derecho a estar en la realidad y que el mismo la había imaginado y por tanto le pertenecía. De pronto se sintió viejo, quizás en otras ocasiones es funcionaria, pero se dio cuenta no funcionaria en una chica como ella, seguro solo lo vería como un viejo verde, y por mientras recordó sus amores de juventud, las maestras que aun lo acosaban en las conferencias, las escenas que protagonizo en la toma de Managua, los besos clandestinos de la lucha guerrillera y los amargos reproches que le daría su mujer si ponía esa clase de atención a una jovencita.

Termino con la sopa de pescado, paso a los calamares fritos, el mesero le pregunto que si por la forma que bebía no preferiría otra botella de vino en ves del postre y le trajeron un blanco poco añejo, encendió su pipa, nadie se atrevió a decirle que era zona libre de humo, sus rabietas contra esa ley que calificaba de "degenerados y nenazas" eran bien conocidas, mientras, Hinata imaginaba como es que el haría con ella un nuevo personaje, ahí ella seria perfecta, sin timidez, donde sus atributos naturales serian mucho serian explotados a fondo y ella seria sabia y serena. Jiraiya evitaba esos ojos lavanda que lo hacían entrar en un lugar que no sabia si querría regresar, era un viejo amigo, peligroso abrirle la puerta otra ves, su viejo instinto de desenfrenado sátiro le decía que fuese con la chica, a decirle que ella era su personaje, pero también quería evitar el escándalo en el hotel por que sabia estaba con su esposa y las cosas podían salírsele de control… otra ves. Mejor miro el reloj, un viejo Rolex que le había quitado al cadáver de un comisionado militar enviado por Israel para entrenar a los soldados que mantendrían al poder la dictadura que tan duramente combatían… vio que ya era muy tarde, la conferencia tendría lugar al día siguiente y aun no sabia que tenia que decirle a quienes habían ido a verlo. Hinata se dio cuenta cuando se levanto y felicito al chef por tan deliciosa comida, sintió como algo se rompía cuando abandono el comedor, pero al mismo tiempo la imagen del nuevo personaje de un cuento se creo en su mente.

Al día siguiente Sakura tuvo que ir sola a la plata, Hinata estaba desesperada escribiendo desde que se despertó, sin desayunar siquiera, al mismo tiempo Tsunade trato de convencer a Jiraiya de ir a los baños públicos a tomar un baño de vapor, bueno para los huesos, Jiraiya no sacaba las manos de su vieja maquina de escribir, a pesar de que tenia una laptop en su equipaje, el no acostumbraba sus manos a esa postura tan plana, los yuppies se habían apoderado del mundo pero eso no significaba que el también tuviera que emplear una.

En su relato el era algo mas joven, conocía a una joven admiradora de su obra en un hotel encantador, donde comían mariscos, paseaban por el malecón, el se lanzaba al mar para encontrarle un caracol y en la noche hacían el amor mientras que desde el techo las goteras los mojaban y eso los divertía. Hinata imaginaba su historia donde una joven conocía a un escritor famoso y se animaba a pedirle que la empleara como uno de sus personajes, describía un largo paseo por la playa con largas conversaciones triviales de caracoles marinos y el hotel donde se hospedaban que a pesar de ser una reliquia histórica tenia goteras mientras el le decía que esas goteras eran lo que hacia legendario el hotel. El escritor por naturaleza no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para describir el vino que tomaron en un viejo bar casi destruido en la playa, pero que llegados de un viñedo familiar resultaba el mas delicado que había tomado en su vida, vino que compartía con la chica mientras esperaban diera de noche. Hinata tenia la esperanza de que alguien le estuviese dictando la escena detrás de bambalinas: ella entraba cuando el frío viento del mar le penetraba hasta los huesos mientras que su pareja le servia vino en dos copas simples y limpias, mientras que le describía los sabores de ese tinto comparándolos con ella. El le reprochaba su descaro a existir fuera de sus historias, Hinata se animaba a confesarlo lo mucho que lo admiraba, su pequeña colección de historias donde el aparece, el estilo que siempre le copio inspirada en sus ficciones. Las palabras se escribían solas, de tanto en tanto se sobreponía algún detalle, se pulía una frase, ambos estaban concentrados en el material frente a ellos que afuera Quetzlcoatl podía regresar de su exilio de siglos y ellos no se darían cuenta. Hinata recordaba la vieja frase que leyó en un blog "Escribir ficciones de siempre para no lanzarme por la ventana" mientras que trataba de no adelantar con la caminata al cine, donde verían el Halcón maltes a sugerencia de el.

Hinata no sabia que seguir escribiendo, todos sus maestros le decían que en la narración los hechos se inventaban como querían que fuese, no como era, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba imitando el estilo de otros autores, se estaba quedando con frases ya hechas repetidas una y otra ves, leídas ya antes y que a nadie le sorprenderían ya, de pronto el olor a tabaco del día anterior le pareció opresivo, pensó en todos los que habrían estado en la habitación, con el olor a whisky y perfume diluidos en las paredes. Jiraiya tenia muchos años de luchas ganarle a las palabras, muchos libros escritos, muchas conferencias dictadas, muchas experiencias en la marcha sobre como debe de ser un buen cuento… pero no podía continuar, algo le faltaba, de golpe la imagen de ellos entrando al cine le pareció buena, sabia que era un viejo cliché, pero decidió reinventarlo agregando una parte sobre como ella se veía adorable con su saco prestado que le quedaba varias tallas mas amplio, la envidia del resto de los clientes que fuese el quien se levante a esa hermosa turista, y aunque intuia alguien estaba escribiendo lo mismo no le presto la debida atención.

Jiraiya se paro y tomo su saco, imaginaba que no habría problemas en que llegara un poco tarde a la conferencia, ya mas tarde invitaría a algunos de ellos a tomarse unas copas. Hinata se sintió mal con su relato, no era lo que ella esperaba, sin embargo lo termino y dio clic en guardar cambios, ambos acababan de escribir lo que les hubiera gustado que pasase, lo que paso con esas historias ya fue diferente. Salieron cada quien a sus destinos, el tuvo una gran conferencia, incluso apareció en un segmente de un minuto en el noticiario local, ella regreso con Sakura y tomaron el autobús juntas. El esa noche reviso su historia y vio que era buena, pero ya corregiría los detalles en su casa, ella se dejo tocar y besar por Sakura aunque no quería. El publico su historia y tuvo una gran aceptación, ella elimino la historia por que sentía que por mucho que se esforzara a nadie le interesaría su relato.

Al inicio del nuevo semestre ella entro a la misma librería y encontró el relato de su escritor favorito en el mismo estante donde lo leyó por primera ves, en el breve prologo mencionaba que toda la historia estaba basada en la importancia del mar en la literatura y en la vida y relataba el encuentro fugaz entre un escritor y una joven estudiante en un viejo hotel histórico, había vino, una charla por el malecón, caracoles, un libro dedicado, una película en blanco y negro y el olor a sal que proviene del mar.

* * *

><p>Espero que no consideren esta historia una perdida de tiempo, si creen lo contrario díganmelo, y si creen que hay algo en que debo mejorar no me molestaría enterarme.<p> 


End file.
